


Ted Talks

by breakneckbetty



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneckbetty/pseuds/breakneckbetty
Summary: Please join Jacob in educational talks about office etiquetteAll credit to Lilydusk and her impeccable writing- Main characters and settings belong to her.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Ted Talks

Hi, Jacob here, and today I want to discuss the topic of "Airing your dirty laundry in a professional setting"

By this I mean, when you have an important office gathering- like say the celebration of your first major client's completion of a contractually obligated ghost-writing of a posthumous work- it would be excellent if you didn't use that time to hash out the final throes of a failed relationship. 

I'm looking at you, Poppy.

Take today for instance. Our team had creatively, and budget-consciously might I add, decorated the office for the hand-over of Quincey's last chapter on Mrs. Lam's book. Sure, it wasn't the extravagant fete someone of Mr. Noyouko's stature would be used to, but hey, we are a start-up. I do think the party poppers were a hit, Quincey teared up a little as he popped a few. Those were my contribution.

Now, I understand Erdene brings a certain level of event planning expectation to the group. She has more means than most, so I was not the least bit offended she purchased a moderately priced bottle of champagne at her own expense. I also appreciate Poppy put the bulk of our money into an impressive arrangement of charcuterie as well as a three-tiered macron and cupcake extravaganza. This was unexpectedly classy of her.

Having a conference room is the perfect place to lay out a party spread. It is also a wonderful place to hang out to eat and chat and enjoy. What isn't great about a conference room is when your coworker's ex-boyfriend shows up with two dozen red roses and is dragged into said conference room for the greater part of an hour. 

Locking out the rest of us and locking in all the snacks and those amazing cupcakes was uncool, Poppy.

I'm going to say it was good thing Tora was still parking the car when Poppy's ex came in. I'm also going to say it was uncomfortable watching Tora come in and see those roses on Poppy's desk and finding out they weren't for Quincey. 

There is a pretty clear line of sight from my desk to the conference room. It's a little angled but you can catch the attention of someone if they sit in the right spot. You can catch the attention of someone really well if you are a yoked monster that can throw hate daggers from your soul out of your eyes. It's a good thing Poppy had her back to my desk. It's not such a good thing Julri didn't. 

I have no issue with Tora sitting at my desk, but I don't want to be seen as an accomplice if something goes down later. Also, I can't quite figure out how Tora fit his fingers in the tiny, glittery scissors he found in Poppy's desk but he had no trouble using them. I'm pretty sure Julri jerked every time Tora snipped a rose off its stem- all twenty-four times. I can't imagine how Poppy didn't notice Julri wasn't always looking at her.

I'm not sure where Quincey found the popcorn, but I was grateful for the snacks since we were exiled to no-snack island. He and Erdene seemed to be into what was happening in there. I'm glad the party wasn't a complete bust.

Poppy did appear to handle herself well. Erdene thought she looked strong and confident and was proud of her. I'm kind of proud of her, too. I am also glad she didn't do anything dumb like try to make up with him. Its bad enough that Tora left the office right before they came out. 

I'm not sure that Julri guy is going to be ok later. Someone may want to check up on him. It shouldn't be Poppy. It definitely won't be me.

I will not be vacuuming up the confetti, Poppy. You owe me.


End file.
